


Store Run

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, They are the dumbest couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny wants Harry to take her to the muggle store for the first time. Harry is a little reluctant to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Store Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainallenwest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=captainallenwest).



> I'm writing again!!  
> but not Hannibal right now!!  
> I have a lot of stories started but I will finish them i swear

“Harry did you know Hermione takes Ron shopping in muggle stores?” Ginny said throwing herself on to the sofa next to her boyfriend.

“Yeah?” Harry said, not looking up from the item he was tampering with. The two just got back from a trip to Nambia. They found the well hidden remains of an ancient small wizarding city. Before they left the city Harry grabbed some old relics, most of them had charms that mimicked current household charms. Technically, he was supposed to hand it over to Hermione so she could examine them safely, but because of the harmlessness of the items he kept them. 

“I mean I’m not surprised,” He continued after a while after zoning out, “Ron can be just as bad as Arthur when it comes to muggle things.” 

“Yeah I guess.” Ginny sighed.

“You want to go to a muggle store don’t you?”

“You read me like a book, Potter, let’s go.”

“How the hell are we getting there?” Harry asked. “I feel like if we apparated, then muggles might be a little concerned.”

“We could borrow Hermione’s car.” 

“I can’t drive, you can’t drive, our neighbors can’t drive, I doubt our neighbors would even drive us if they could drive after the incident with Teddy turning their household furniture into a cats. From our house.” 

“We’ll walk then.”

“Ginny, the store is so far away.” Harry groaned.

“Harry, we hiked for twenty miles to find that city in Nambia. The closest store is ten miles away, and you’re being stupid.” Ginny groaned back.  
They sat and groaned at each other until Ginny smacked Harry on the back of his head and said, “We’re going, Potter. Put on your comfy shoes.” 

***

After a long list of complaints and mild fighting, all of which Ginny won. Harry found himself being dragged down the street in the middle of the day, in the middle of summer. 

“Water. Water!” Harry rasped dryly, dragging his feet and whining. 

“Harry shut up and come on!” 

“I can taste red!” 

“I’m ignoring you!” Ginny called.

“Oh good! In that case I’m turning back – shit!” 

The second Harry turned around Ginny tackled him to the ground and began hauling him in the direction of the store. 

“Ginny I feel like we should see other people.” Harry griped at the back of Ginny’s head.

“You mean we weren’t already seeing other people?” Ginny laughed.

“Oh ha ha ha, Weasley, you’re a comedy master.”

“I know, if I didn’t enjoy playing for the Harpies so much I’d consider being a comedian.”

Eventually, the two made it to the grocery store, with only minimal injuries and lightly bruised egos. 

“Ok so now what do we do?” Ginny asked curiosity clouding her voice. 

“Go grab a cart from over there, and we’ll shop around looking for things to take back.” Harry said already thinking of things they needed at home. 

“Carts?” 

“Those things with the wheels on them.” Harry explained smothering a smirk as an elderly couple eyed Ginny suspiciously. They were probably wondering why she looked like she was more than a little lost. 

Harry laughed out loud as Ginny wheeled over a cart meant for children over to him. 

“Gin, that’s a cart meant for people with children we need a regular one.” 

“Oh come on, I wanted to sit! I had to carry your ass for a majority of the trip here so you can push me around the store like a proper gentleman.” 

“Ok well those carts are still needed by people who have little kids with them, but you can sit in the cart of a normal one and I’ll have the added bonus of throwing food on you for dragging me out here  
in the first place.”

“Oh, you’re no fun!” Ginny groaned as she pushed the other cart back into its place before grabbing another one. “I hope you’re happy, Potter.” She snapped at him before she climbed inside of the cart. 

“Now push me, you jackass.”

“Such love.” Harry sighed, flicking Ginny in the ear before pushing the cart forward with a grunt. “I guess that it’s better that you’re in the cart, it’d be embarrassing for you if I had to report you as lost to the shop people.”

“The shop people? You’re making them sound like some kind of guardians of lettuce.” She laughed.

“They have more things in the store than lettuce you know.” Harry muttered tossing a box of biscuits at Ginny’s face. 

“Oi! Don’t throw things!” 

“You chose to sit in the cart, sweetheart.” Harry grinned.

“If I come out of this trip injured I’m going back to mother.”  
Harry chose not to respond and stuck his tongue out at her, before shoving the cart down the snack aisle. 

“Hey Gin, do you wanna do something fun?” He asked.

“I’m always down for some fun, Potter.” She said with a challenge in her voice. 

“Ok you’re going to have to use your body to steer.” Harry said while turning the basket. To face the other end of the aisle. 

“Why do you need me to steer?” Ginny asked, before screaming as Harry took off with a sprint pushing the cart at high speed and jumped onto the bar as the cart flew down the aisle. When the two got to the end, they swerved to the right, narrowly missing a display of canned goods. Harry hopped off to gain speed and to Ginny’s horror he tripped over his own two feet and fell flat on his face, sending Ginny flying through the store. 

“Get out of the way!” she screamed at shop-goers. Her runaway cart took out three displays and an employee before her cart of terror was stopped by a very large and angry looking shop manager.  
Before Ginny could do or say anything Harry sprinted up behind her and hauled her out of the basket.

“Run!” he screamed.

“Like the wind Bullseye!” Ginny called back, already sprinting ahead of Harry.

“Is now the really the time to misquote Toy Story?”

“Shut up, Buzz!”

“Why the hell am I Buzz?” Harry yelled as they sprinted out the automatic doors, narrowly missing the sliding glass.

“Woody loves BoPeep! Buzz loves Jessie! Duh!” Ginny ran through a hedge, then looked back to see Harry clear it, pulling a muscle in the process.

“You remember that but not the fact it’s /ride/ like the wind Bullseye?” he said while clutching his leg and speed limping.

“You pulled a muscle didn’t you old man?"Ginny called "You should’ve run through the hedge!” 

“I am a single solitary year older that you, and not all of us are made of stone!” 

“Poor delicate Potter!” Ginny laughed, slowing down to a jog. They were halfway home and the enraged manager stopped chasing them. Ginny was just running to torment her injured boyfriend.  
By the time the two made it home, Ginny was clutching her sides, laughing as Harry limped inside the house covered in sweat and flopped into the couch, before mumbling something. 

“What was that, Potter?”

“I said next time Hermione is taking you to the store.”


End file.
